The Cullen's Show
by SwanCullenYo
Summary: Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward y Bella forman un grupo, THE CULLEN'S SHOW. Se convierten en fenomenos de masas y empiezan a dar conciertos. Pero su vida cotidiana sera...locuras, diversion, humor...AVISO:LEMMON  ONE-SHOT


**_Holaaaa! Aqui estoy de nuevo. Aunque esta historia es totalmente diferente y solo contiene UN CAPI! hehe. Nada...la idea se me ocurrio hace unos dias, y pense que podia ser divertida...y aqui esta..tachaann! lol. _**

**_Me ha hecho mucha ilusion plasmar una idea que me vino a la mente...y bueno he ido dandole su toque. Creo que os vais a reir...o eso espero jiji._**

**AVISO: Contiene LEMMON, si alguien es sensible a ese tema...por favor que no continue. NO quiero perturbar hehe. Tambien ADVERTIR...que el lenguaje es soez...asique digo lo mismo, la que sea sensible...que se abstenga. GRACIAS!**

**_Otra cosa...no tengo ni idea de musica ni d solfeo ni nada...si hay algo escrito que esta mal..MIL PERDONES...solo es un fic..y aunque he intentado documentarme tampoco he querido parecer MARISABIDILLA haha...total es algo ficticio. Asi que lo dicho...no ME MATEISSS lol._**

**_AH: LA LETRA´´DALE MAS FUERTE BABY´´ ES OBRA DE LA AUTORA Y DE UNA GRAN AMIGA LLAMADA MIRU...(MUCHAS GRACIAS WAPETONAAAA, ME LO HE PASADO GENIAL :p ) POR LO TANTO SI HAY ALGUN PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD...ES PURA COINCIDENCIA. HE DICHO lol_**

**_Por lo demas...me queda la espera de que guste de verdad _**

**_DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECES EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA Y LA TRAMA A SU AUTORA._**

**_Muchos besotes_**

**_*SwanCullenYo*_**

_

* * *

_

_The Cullen's Show_

1…2….3

Las luces se apagaron y unos grandes focos iluminaron el escenario. El gran foco iluminaba la batería, donde unos brazos con las baquetas en mano estaba listo para empezar. Avanzó hasta posarse en la cara del batería….

Animador: Con todos ustedes…..el majestuoso, el grandote, el inigualable osezno, el baterista….EMMET CULLEN.

La gente empezó a gritar fervientemente mientras el susodicho daba unos golpes fuertes haciendo que la gente estallara en gritos, aplausos y silbidos.

EMMET: A tocarrrrrrrrr! –grito a traves del micrófono, mientras daba golpetazos como un energúmeno.

Cuando se sentó con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, el foco se deslizó a su derecha. Poco a poco o mejor dicho ascendiendo por dos pares de piernas a la vez que se escuchaba unos silbidos provenientes del publico.

Animador: Con todos ustedes, …..os presentamos a unas lindas voces a unas bellezas celestiales las coristas….Rosalie y Alice Cullen

La gente empezó a gritar y a aplaudir clamorosamente mientras las chicas sonreían y gritaban animando a la gente.

El foco siguió haciendo su barrido hasta posarse en una persona que llevaba unas All Star y unos vaqueros ceñidos. Fue subieno lentamente hasta enfocar su rostro….

Animador: Con todos ustedes…..la que toca el bajo, la que hace vibrar cualquier guitarra eléctrica y deja ciego, sordo y mudo….Bella Cullen.

Entonces ella con una sonrisa burlona, empezó a mostrar sus dotes, consiguiendo que el publico se callara y solo se oyera esos acordes que dejaban paralizados a cualquiera. Tocaba con energía, con gracia….con rebeldía, mientras sacaba su lengua en señal de rockera.

La gente estalló en grandes aplausos y algún que otro…VIVA EL ROCK AND ROLL. A lo que ella hizo el gesto…..

Siguiendo…el foco, se posó al otro extremó donde se encontraba el siguiente miembro del grupo. Lentamente fue ascendiendo mientras se oian grandes…AHHH…..o…Uiiiii…o algún que otro suspiro.

Animador: Si y aquí tenemos a uno de los grandes de la guitarra….el que hace soñar, imaginar, acariciar unos filos hilos dando unas melodías que nos atrapan….con su gran acompañante su Takamine LTD2008….Edward Cullen.

Empezaron los vítores a la vez que el empezaba a dar una clase magistral de cómo tocar esa maravilla y dejar anonadados a todos. Cuando termino, sonrió y todas las chicas suspiraron al unisono.

Por ultimo, el foco se colocó en el centro del escenario. Alumbrando, al fin, al vocalista del grupo que ensancho una gran sonrisa.

Animador: Y por ultimo…al artífice del grupo, al que pone voz a sus canciones a sus melodías….una voz que te deja hechizado…con todos ustedes….Jasper Cullen.

Y entonces, todo al unisono, empezaron a tocar una de sus canciones. Todo se quedo en penumbras, mientras Emmet, daba los pasos y Bella y Edward tocaban sus respectivas guitarras. Todos se miraron con complicidad y una sonrisa.

La voz de Jasper no se hizo esperar y empezó a entonar los primeros versos de esa canción que les hizo ser tan conocidos.

La gente rápidamente se empezó a emocionar, y seguían a coro al vocalista incluso muchos sacaron sus mecheros y las alzaron para iluminar la estancia.

Despues de mas de dos horas música ininterrumpida, de escenas entre Edward y Bella, ( guitarras en mano) rivalizando mientras sus miradas se encontraban como estrellas fugaces. De Rosalie y Alice bailando rítmicamente mientras seguían con sus voces a Jasper o de Emmet chocando sus baquetas para animar a la gente, el concierto llegó a su fin.

Emmet: Gauu lo de hoy ha sido jodidamente excitante! – chillo de emoción mientras tomaba en brazos a Rosalie y le pegaba un buen morreo

Jasper: Ven aquí nena- guiño un ojo a Alice y rápidamente esta se fue a sus brazos. La tomó con ansias y la beso desesperadamente- Esta noche hay que celebrarlo chicos!

Todos gritaron: YEAHH!

Bella: Uff creo que mi guitarra ha pasado a mejor vida- dijo con voz de falsa pena. A lo que todos se empezaron a reir.

Edward: Niña- la abrazo fuertemente mientras la miraba- no te preocupes, que yo te compro otra- alzando las cejas- ya sabes que soy experto en comprar guitarras. Olvidate de eso esta noche.- acercándose a su oído- Esta noche te hare vibrar como haces tu con esas cuerdas.

Al dia siguiente en casa de los Cullen, miraban asombrados y felices la sección del periódico donde venían. En ESPECTACULOS.

Alli en primer plano una foto de ellos después de terminar el concierto.

Carlisle: Veo que mis hijos han vuelto a triunfar- entro con ese aspecto jovial que le caracterizaba- me alegro muchachos- dio unas palmadas a ellos y unos besos a las chicas

Emmet: No veas padre- entusiasmado- fue una gozada . Tenias que haber visto a las barbies como bailaban y cantaban. Si no hubiera sido porque estaba con la batería….

Carlisle: Ok hijo ok….no digas mas- todos se rieron- ¿Y mi flamante esposa?-miro a todos en busca de Esme.

Bella: Uhm- tragando con dificultad- dijo que tenia que hacer un recado- miro a Carlisle con cierta duda

Carlisle: Un recado?- dijo extrañado

Rosalie: (riéndose ) Menciono algo de….unas castañuelas y de una zambomba- miro divertida a su padre

Todos intentaron reprimir sus risas ante el desconcierto de Carlisle.

Emmet: Me parece que mama quiere darle un concierto privado a papa- se rio con tono jocoso a lo que los demás le siguieron- papa- dándole en la espalda- esta noche tendras un concierto…especial- alzando las cejas

Jasper: Si creo que todos deberíamos irnos a ensayar o algo….creo que no será prudente escuchar – haciendo señas con las manos

Edward: Oh desde luego. Oir castañuelas y escuchar la zambomba…uggg- puso cara de asco- no es bueno para mis oídos

Alice: Se lo pasaran bien papa- dijo risueña- lo se- afirmo

Emmet: Pufff…venga chicos- emocionado- tenemos que ensayar

Rosalie: Emmet cariño, tranquilízate. No damos otro concierto hasta dentro de dos semanas- se rio

Emmet: Si claro como se nota que no tienes que tomar las baquetas- bufo

Rosalie: Esas no desde luego- le insinuo-pero una que yo se me…mmm- se mordió el labio inferior. Lo que hizo que Emmet gimiera y los demás se rieran ante su cara.

Bella. Uh ah…las chicas son guerreeras…uh ahhh- empezó a bailar mientras cantaba y Alice se unió a ella, cantando al unisono.-Uhh ahhh- tomando una barra de pan como micrófono- LAS CHICAS SON GUERRERASSSSSS

Edward: Genial chicas- aplaudió- la próxima vez os poneis vosotras a cantar- se rio

Ellas lo fulminaron con la mirada y se marcharon de la cocina con pasos rapidos.

Los días fueron pasando y el grupo volvió a sus ensayos. EN el garaje de la casa, donde Carlisle lo transformo insonoramente para que sus queridísimos hijos ensayaran a su gusto sin molestar a nadie.

Emmet: ¡Coño ya! Putas baquetas- se sentó en uno de los sofás bastante irritado

Jasper: que te ocurre grandullón?- le preguntó con sorna mientras torcia su boca

Bella: Ja!- señalo con su dedo al gran oso- no le va su baqueta- y empezó a reírse con fervor mientras los demás, se miraban sin saber.

Emmet: ¡Tu cállate niña bajista!- murmuró con enfado- que tu baqueta actualmente no esta en uso- abrió los ojos como platos.

Jasper: Ey ey chicos- puso una mano en el pecho de Emmet y otra en el de Bella. Ambos se miraban ceñudos- haya paz. Tu- mirando a Em- tu baqueta esta bien nada de que preocuparse- se giró para ver a Bella- y tu linda, tranquila, que el tuyo- miro de soslayo y sonrio torcidamente- esta perfectamente bien.

Alice: Oh! Por dios chicos! Llevo días ensayando mis bailes y mi voz y quiero ensayar coño! No quiero saber nada de vuestro berrinches sexuales- escudriño con su mirada a ambos que la miraban asombrados-ya basta! A tocar a bailar y a cantar!

Todos se pusieron en sus respectivos puestos. Emmet concentrado, dio unos toques a sus baquetas, para marcar el ritmo.

Emmet: Un…dos tres….

Sono el redoble de los platillos junto al bajo que Bella tocaba fervientemente. Una melodía suave, rítmica, que crecia por momentos empezó a escucharse. Edward, sentado en un banco con su guitarra acústica, le daba otro toque a esa canción. Sonreia mientras Jasper, se ponía frente a su micrófono, listo para cantar.

Instantes antes, estuvo calentando su voz. Siempre lo hacia. Bueno en realidad, es lo que deben hacer los que cantan para no fastidiarse las cuerdas vocales.

Y empezó a sonar su melodiosa voz. Firme, concentrado, mientras los sonidos confundidos, del bajo, la acústica y la batería llenaban el antro mas las voces dulces de Alice y Rose.

Minutos después, Jasper se veía sudando, Bella agitada y Emmet, demasiado extasiado. Era una canción nueva, con bastante ritmo y un salvaje sonido. Hacia mucho calor alla y todos sentían que debían correr el aire.

Rosalie: Oh mierda, el maquillaje!- grito asustada- ahora vengo chicos!-salio corriendo dirección al cuarto de baño.

Alice: Tambien voy yo!- la siguió mientras los demás dejaban los instrumentos y tomaban sus botellas de agua.

Jasper: Ha sido genial. Pero Bells- la miro con determinación- no toques tan agresiva, mas que nada porque asi no te va a durar tu nueva American Standard- sonrio con desdén para luego mirar a Edward- creo que deberas ahorrar un poco porque como siga asi…-ladeo la cabeza

Emmet: Ja!- se rio- Bellys- la llamó con sorna y enseñándole sus dos baquetas- almenos te quedaría esto- sonrio satisfecho.

Bella: ¡Jodete Em!- bufó y le hizo la peineta para luego girarse y sentarse en el sofá.

Dia antes del concierto en el All Centre Pub de Forks

Bella se había quedado tocando en su habitación que compartía con Edward. Cuando al dia siguiente tenían concierto, tenia la costumbre de encerrarse y ensayar sola. No quería a nadie cerca, necesitaba sentirse libre y tocar como a ella le diera la real gana.

Todos lo sabían.

Edward: Baby- alzo su mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes- ¿puedo pasar?- sonrió

Ella no dijo nada y siguió tocando aquella guitarra con sumo cuidado. Era una guitarra especial para ella. Un instrumento que le llegó con 10 años y por el que sentía autentica adoración. La llamaba *sweet* .

Edward se sento a su lado. Admirando detenidamente como los dedos de su novia viajaban y tocaban delicadamente cada acorde, cada nota con elegancia como si fuera a romperse. Eso le fascinaba.

Edward: Baby- le susurró al oído, a lo que ella se estremeció- creo que deberías relajarte un poco.

Bella: Ya lo hago- dijo aunque sintió un escalofrio cuando apreció como la punta humeda de la lengua de su novio se posaba alrededor de su oreja. Cerró los ojos y paro de tocar instintivamente.

Edward: Estamos solos- le murmuró con voz ronca y llena de deseo- podemos….

Bella. No me parece bien- entrecortada- osea..

Edward: Hace tiempo que no te he tocado – le volvió a susurrar muy cerca de su oído.

Bella: Si follamos ayer- dijo como pudo al notar las manos de Ed recorriendo su cintura, bajo su camiseta. Tuvo que tomar aire con lentitud y expulsarlo aun mas lento.

Edward: Suficiente , para que te desee ahora y aquí- apretó fuertemente uno de sus pechos cubiertos con su sosten- te quiero ahora, te necesito en este instante. Mi polla vibra nada mas tenerte cerca. Como haces tu con tu *sweet*

Eso la excito de sobremanera. Se imagino a Edward tocándola como ella hace con su guitarra. Un escalofrio le invadió y rápidamente sintió como su tanga se mojaba de deseo.

Se giro y ambos quedaron a milímetros. Sus bocas se llamaban, sus miradas se reclamaban. No aguantaron mucho mas y se besaron con urgencia.

Las ropas en un instante aparecieron esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación. Sus cuerpos desnudos se fundían en una sintonía rítmica. El la tumbó con rapidez en la cama, quedándose encima de ella. Sus besos eran apasionados. Cuando Bella entreabrió su boca, sus lenguas se confundieron en una sola. Se devoraban la una a la otra.

Sus cuerpos se tocaban. Sus pieles sentían su necesidad. Las manos de Edward empezaron a bajar lentamente hasta posarse en los pechos d ella. Los toco con suavidad, con delicadeza, terminando por pellizcar sus pezones erectos. Ella gimio en su boca pero lo callo con un beso desenfrenado. La mano de ella bajaba y subia por la espalda de su amante, percibiendo sus musculatura. Bajo y bajo hasta llegar a su culo donde lo apretó fuertemente, consiguiendo un sonoro jadeo de su novio.

Bella: Quiero que me penetres ya- le exigió aun demasiado excitada. El la miro intensamente mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Poco a poco fue penetrándola con lentitud, lo que hizo que ella gimiera de urgencia. Cuando la llenó por completo, se paró. Queria sentir su longitud dentro de ella. Era una sensación única. Jamas comparada cuando tocaba su guitarra. Jamas.

Empezaron a moverse lentamente, disfrutando de los roces de sus sexos. Gemian y jadeaban a coro, mientras sus bocas los aplacaban. Consiguiendo una barrera.

Sus cuerpos se confundieron en uno solo como si hubieran sido hechos para ellos. La cadera de ella se alzó contra la de el para dar mas profundidad a la penetración, lo que causo que ambos estallaran en fuertes gemidos de placer.

La fricción que les causaba sus sexos les estaban llevando a la locura. Sus rostros sudorosos no dejaban de unirse en esos bailes freneticos que sus bocas causaban.

A medida que el ritmo ascendia, sus cuerpos llamaban de placer. Y poco a poco, se iban consumiendo al extasis que estaba a punto de llegar.

Bella: Quiero correrme- jadeó- no aguan..to masss

Y en una fuerte sacudida de Edward, que la llevo hasta el mismísimo cielo, llego a su orgasmo. Un orgasmo que la estaba sacudiendo fuertemente y que al poco, el, no pudo reprimirlo mas y le dio la bienvenida.

Cayó contra ella, ambos sudorosos, jadeantes, cansados, pero satisfechos de haber llegado al climax.

Cuando Edward se salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, la abrazo tiernamente, quedando ella pegada a su cuerpo y asi pasaron unos minutos hasta que consiguieron recuperar la normalidad en su respiración.

Bella: Ha sido jodidamente excitante este polvo- hablo mientras acariciaba el suave vello que su amado tenia en su pecho

Edward: Demasiado. No sabes las ganas que te tenia baby- acariciándole el pelo- iba a reventar

Bella (se rio) mientras no te hubieras manchado tus bóxers…..

Edward: Muy graciosa- se burlo- tengo suficiente autocontrol, que lo sepas nena

No se dijeron nada mas. Simplemente se mantuvieron abrazados, disfrutando del momento post-coital.

Dia del concierto

Ya estaban todos en el camerino que les habían designado. Emmet, curioso, miro atraves de la cortina y se asombro de que la sala estuviera a rebosar de gente, lo que le causo una gran excitación.

Se dio la vuelta y se lo dijo a sus hermanos. Ellos se rieron mientras tenían sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Rosalie: Emmy tontorrón- se acercó como una felina a su hombre- aguarda tu baqueta para después. ¿no querrás que te vean con eso alzado verdad?- dijo mimosa mientras posaba sus manos en su torso

El se atraganto y al instante dirigió su vista a sus partes. Se sonrojo, lo que causo unas fuertes carcajadas en la estancia.

Emmet: ¿Qué? Si, vale me puesto cachondo ¿y que? La perra de mi novia me tiene varios días en el dique seco- bufó.

Alice: Ui- se rio- Rose, deberías limpiarle el sable mujer- se mofó

Jasper: Bueno…-dijo todo serio. Todos lo miraron- creo que Mr Propper debería hacerse una limpieza antes del concierto. No queremos que el sonido de la batería sea amortiguada por su ´´baqueta´´- hizo las comillas con sus dedos.

Todos se quedaron asombrados. Jamas habían oído hablar asi a Jasper. El que parecía todo serio, y enseguida, todos se empezaron a descojonar de la risa.

Instantes después, ya todos estaban en el escenario, listos y dispuestos para dar su concierto.

El animador anuncio a cada uno de ellos y la gente gritaba y silaban con emoción.

Entonces, todo se apago y el foco alumbró a Jasper.

Jasper: Que tal perros!- grito con emoción. La gente empezó a aullar y a gritar salvajemente- ¿Listos para disfrutar?- la gente volvió a silbar sonoramente, lo que hizo que los integrantes del grupo sonrieran satisfechos- Genial- grito- Vamos allaaaaaa!

Emmet golpeo sus baquetas…1 2 3…..

Jasper: Esta canción se llama….DALE MAS FUERTE, BABY!

Bella empezó a dar una demostración con su guitarra mientras Emmet la acompañaba con la batería, retumbando con sus sonoros golpes. Rose y Alice, empezaron a cantar a coro a la vez que Jasper, cantaba las primeras letras de la canción:

_EL FOCO SE ENCIENDE EN MEDIO DE MI CENTRO, ME QUEMA PERO NO IMPORTA._

_¡LA MUSICA SIGUE EN EL AMBIENTE!_

_UH NADA NADA ME PARARA._

_DALE MAS FUERTE BABY ¡OH YEAH! (coro)_

_HAZTE UN HUECO MUÑECA, ENTRE MI GUITARRA Y YO…_

_NO TE APARTES PARA TENERTE VIBRANTE._

_¡ OH SIGUE NO PARES! (coro)_

_**ESTRIBILLO (x2):** _DALE MAS FUERTE BABY, ¡ OH YEAH! QUE TE OIGA TODO EL MUNDO

Bella empezó a tocar su guitarra con energía, de una manera salvaje mientras Jasper repetía esa frase. Solo se oia, aquel sonido magistral de su guitarra electrica confundida con la voz de su amigo.

DALE MAS FUERTE BABY ¡ OH YEAH!

QUE TE OIGA TODO EL MUNDO

Bella seguía tocando su instrumento con maestria, mientras la gente la silbaba y le animaban a que siguiera. Ella sonrió satisfecha mientras dirigía su mirada a su izquierda. Donde se encontró con unos ojos verdes, que flameaban de deseo.

Se hecho hacia atrás y el coro empezó a entonar con suavidad. Emmet tocaba los platos con delicadeza y Edward se posicionó y volvió a acompañar aquella canción con su guitarra acústica, dándole un toque especial.

Jasper se volvió a posicionar frente al micro, animando con sus brazos a que la gente, saltara y vibrara.

_CUANDO SUENA TU VOZ, EL RITMO TE SIGUE MUÑECA._

_BAILA Y YO GUIARE TU CUERPO…¡PUÑETAS! ( Jasper lo grito con furia)_

_PON UNA NOTA A TU MELODIA, DI QUE MANDAS CON TUS TONTERIAS,_

_PORQUE YO SIGO AQUÍ ENTRE MI GUITARRA Y TU._

_SUELTATE, MUEVETE, SIGUE LOS ACORDES ¡SIGUEME!_

_YO SERE TU PÚA TOCANDOTE CON MELANCOLÍA._

_¡ OH SIGUE NO PARES! (coro) (x2)_

Jasper se volvió hacia las chicas colocándose entre ella, que sonreían y bailaban animadamente. Emmet guiño un ojo a Rosalie que a su vez le saco la lengua.

Edward se acercó hasta Bella y se posiciono a su lado mientras ambos tocaban sus respectivas guitarras.

_**ESTRIBILLO(x2):** _DALE MAS FUERTE BABY, ¡ OH YEAH! QUE TE OIGA TODO EL MUNDO

Bella con emoción y bastante extasiada ya….dio un recital de cómo tocar con cojones una guitarra eléctrica, mientras sacaba la lengua a la gente. Edward se rio y la acompaño, dando a todo el mundo un espectáculo…musical. Aunque sus miradas y sus cuerpos, decían lo contrario. Mas bien, parecían que se estaban provocando mientras sus dedos tocaban con destreza aquellos hilos.

DALE MAS FUERTE BABY ¡ OH YEAH! 

QUE TE OIGA TODO EL MUNDO (coro)

Jasper animo a su coro a cantar fuertemente aquel estrebillo pegadizo. Asi, Rose y Alice, vociferaron con gracilidad aquella estrofa. Los tres, siguieron repitiéndolo varias veces. Emmet por su parte disfrutando tocando fuertemente su batería mientras veía el espectáculo.

Bella saltaba con su guitarra mientras no dejaba de mirar a su acompañante.

Despues de eso, Jasper se acerco al micrófono central….y bajando su tono de voz y mirando fijamente al publico:

_UH NADA NADA ME PARARA_

Terminó la canción con un redoble de los platillos y un golpe seco. PAM.

Unos sonoros aplausos inundaron aquella sala, atestada de gente, que aplaudían, gritaban, silbana, decían frases: OLE TU COÑO BELLA! O….TOCAME CON TUS BAQUETAS…..

Varias horas después, el grupo se fue a un pub para celebrar la magnifica noche que habían tenido. Habia sido fastuosa, sobretodo por esa canción que lo dejo maravillados. Salio realmente bien, muy bien.

Estaban sentados en unas mesas mientras tomaban unas cervezas. Reian y charlaban animadamente, comentando los pormenores del concierto.

Cuando de repente, Edward sintió como le agarraban del cuello fuertemente.

Miruka: Oh dioss oh dioss….eres mi ídolo Edward…mi ídolo!- la muchaha estaba demasiado emocionada y no dejaba respirar al pobre- te quiero, eres lo mas! Me encanta tu olor, tu pelo tus ojos TODO! Y como tocas…..- decía histérica, mientras los demás se reian.- Firmame aquí!- saco un rotulador negro…y enseñando escote le animo a que lo hiciera.- Me llamo Miruka

Entonces Edward, algo aturdido e intentando respirar bien, tomo temblorosamente el rotulador de la chica y se acerco hasta su escote y firmo con una letra elegante en su piel desnuda. La muchacha cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio, llena de satisfacción.

Edward: Ahí tienes…Miruka- sonrio tímidamente

Ella ni corta ni perezosa, se inclino y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios dejando boquiabierto al susodicho y con unas sonrisas a los demás.

Miruka: Muchas gracias! Se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Despues de aquello, Edward volvió a su estado normal y todos siguieron con sus risas y sus bromas.

Jasper: Creo que alguien necesita que le limpien- dijo como si nada mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza, tranquilamente.

Emmet: Cojones!- se levanto rápidamente y echo una mirada furiosa a Rosalie. Le agarro fuertemente y se dirigió a la puerta- Tienes que limpiar mi sable, perra!- le escupió esas palabras lo que hizo que Rose se pusiera terriblemente cachonda.

Rose: Vamonos, mi hombre mono, grrr- lo empujo a la puerta y desaparecieron.

Bella: Coño! Estos no van a parar en toda la noche- se rio mientras se echaba para atrás en la silla.

Alice: Oh ya lo veo. Emmet romperá su mesa de escritorio con su culo enorme, a Rosalie el idiota de mi hermano, le romperá su frágil tanga de seda de encaje, y llegaran a un orgasmo que se oirá en todo el vecindario- estaba en trance

Todos se quedaron perplejos. Mas o menos sabían que Alice tenia alma de bruja, pero no hasta ese extremo.

Jasper: Alice, querida…no seas tan morbosa. Ya sabemos que oso y osa, rompen siempre las cosas- dijo irónicamente- pero no nos des esos detalles- pego un golpe a la mesa. Para luego sonreir.

Edward: Agg Jasper, eres jodidamente cabron!- le sonrio mientras chocaba su botellín con la de el.

Bella: Uhm…me pregunto si Carlisle, insonorizo la casa?- enarco una ceja

Jasper: Deberia si no lo ha hecho ya

Edward: Estoy de acuerdo, porque estos dos….mas que follar, lo que hacen es….

Pero Bella le tapo su boca con su mano y Alice se tapo sus oídos.

Bella: Eddie, capullo- sonrio- no lo digas, ¿estamos?

El la miro con diversión, y asintió. Entonces Bella aparto su mano y seguidamente, se encontró que su boca se estaba frotando contra la de el.

Pudieron oir un resoplido e inmediatamente, se separaron. Miraron hacia donde había provenido aquel sonido tan hiriente.

Edward: Hermanita..¿envidia?- se rio con sorna

Alice: Ja- le saco la lengua

Edward: Jasper, macho…deberías darle lo suyo. Apuesto lo que quieras, que mi hermanita esta deseando que le ´´cantes´´ LA TUA CANTANTE-alzando las cejas-ya sabes-le guiño un ojo.

Alice: Eres maligno ´´Eduardo ManosTijeras´´- volviéndole a sacar su lengua

Todos se rieron ante la actitud infantil de la pequeña Alice.

Cuando llegaron a casa, se encontraron que estaba todo en silencio. Subieron todos por las escaleras, sin armar ruido, después cada oveja con su pareja.

Semanas después.

A través de su representante, les llegaron una invitación para asistir al programa de talk-show mas de moda del país, lo que causo una gran conmocion entre el grupo.

Algunos como Emmet, Alice o Edward, se sentian emocionados, extasiados, alegres, felices, porque decían, que iban a salir en la tv del todo el país!

Mientras la otra parte, Rose, Bella y Jasper, se encontraban mas tranquilos, menos efusivos por la noticia. Les hacia ilusión pero sabían perfectamente que todo ese rollo de la invitación simplemente era porque su grupo se estaba poniendo de moda, y en cualquier momento…esa magia se esfumaría.

Llego el dia y una limusina negra, paro enfrente de casa para recogerles.

Emmet: Guau! Mirar que tamaño!- grito mientras iba emocionado hacia el auto.

Alice: Esfumate Emm! No pienses ni de lejos que eso es como tu baqueta- vocifero. Entonces una mano se estampo contra su cabeza, haciendo que Alice se quejara- Joder! Que coño te pasa Rose!- frotándose su cabeza

Rose: No te metas con mi hombre mono Alice!- siseo

Bella: Ja! Esta si que es buena…peleadas por el tamaño de osito Emmy hahaha.

Las dos se volvieron con sus miradas glaciales….Bella se calló de inmediato.

De inmediato todos se subieron y pusieron rumbo al estudio donde se encontraba el programa que iban hacer.

Una hora después, la limusina entraba por una portada blindada. Atraves de los espejos polarizados veian como las fans se amontonaban gritando sus nombres y gritando histéricas.

Edward: Dios! Esto es increíble- sonrio

Jasper: Quita esa cara de baboso Eddie- le fulminó con la mirada- ¿quieres que todas esas hormonadas fans te acribillen a besos te babeen te griten y no te dejen?-enarco una ceja- porque yo no

Emmet: Auch! Joder Jasper, no seas tan capullo. Porque tu seas todo seriedad, los demás podemos disrutar ¡Carajo!

Alice: Eso- afirmo con su cabeza

Bella: Ouch! Basta…es igual chicos! Aquí venimos a hacer el paripé y después…seguiremos siendo Emmet, Jasper, Rose, Edward, Alice yo…no ALUCINEIS TANTO COÑO!- murmuró enfadada

Edward: Asi se habla, baby- la abrazó mientras le daba un tierno beso en su cabeza

Rose: Y tu dejala de manosear y babear tanto por ella Eddie. Nos va a dar a todos una subida de azúcar- entrecerró los ojos y seguido se carcajeó.

Minutos después.

El show iba a empezar y la presentadora, una joven de cabellos rubios con suaves ondulaciones se encontraba ya preparada en plató.

Presentadora: Buenos días a todos- asomo una gran sonrisa- como ya sabeis, hoy tenemos un programa muy especial- el publico grito AAAAAAA- si si…..ya se lo que quereis…pero antes de eso…¿Qué tal un avance?- guiño a la cámara y entonces el piloto rojo se apagó.

Segundos después ese mismo pilotito se volvió a encender. La presentadora empezó a paserarse, siempre mirando fijamente a la cámara.

Presentadora. Bien…no quiero demorar mas…..con todos ustedes…THE CULLEN'S SHOW

Empezaron a aplaudir y a media que iban apareciendo, se oian suspiros, gritos, risas…una locura.

Todos saludaron a la presentadora y se sentaron en sus sillas.

Presentadora: Guau! Esto es una pasada- dijo la chica mientras se cruzaba de piernas- lo primero de todo ¿Cómo se os ocurrió formar el grupo?- los miro detenidamente.

Emmet: Digamos que todo fue idea de mi hermano Jasper, el tocaba en otro grupo uno mas pequeño y nos hablo. La cosa es que Edward y Bella siempre han sido fanáticos de las guitarras y siempre andaban ensayando y….-se quedo callado- otras cosas- se rio burlonamente

La cara de Edward y de Bella era todo un poema

Presentadora: Edward, Bella….¿algo que comentar?- sonrio amablemente

Bella: Tiene razón lo que dice el oso…me refiero a Emmet. Es cierto, fue Jasper y también es verdad que Edward y yo tocamos las guitarras, asi que eso dio una idea a Jasper. Pero necesitábamos mas gente…asi que…

Edward ( la interrumpió): Necesitabamos un baterista, intentamos conseguir a alguien pero nos fue imposible. Al final, no nos quedo mas remedio que Emmet, aprendiera. Nos costó los suyo , porque era tan bruto que rompia los platillos…por no decir las baquetas- se rio

Emmet: ESO NO ES VERDA- murmuro algo irritado

Jasper: Es verdad

Presentadora: Oh que anécdota mas divertida señores. Sigamos- dirigió su mirada a Rose y Alice ( esta estaba sonriendo a la cámara )- vosotras sois las coristas no?

Alice: En efecto- sonrio satisfecha- nos encanta. Al menos podemos participar en el grupo, ya que ni ella ni yo tocamos- abrió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Emmet: Hombre tocar si tocan algún instrumento- guiño el ojo a la presentadora.

Presentadora ( aturdida) Uhm…¿Cuál? Creo que nuestro publico y vuestros fans, estarán ansiosos por saberlo.

Rose miro de reojo a su novio y murmuro un: JO PUTA!

Bella: A veces les da por tocar las panderetas…pero lo hacen de broma- dijo amablemente- en realidad ellas hacen lo suyo muy bien

Alice. Gracias Bells

Rose: Oh si- estaba mas animada-nos encanta participar-sonrio satisfecha.

Presentadora: Esto es genial!- exclamo- me preguntaba…¿ hay algún secreto en el grupo ¿

Jasper: Haberlos, los hay…pero evidentemente no lo vamos a decir

Emmet: Creo Jazz que alguno si- sonrio burlonamente. Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada. Al igual que el resto del grupo. Que se temian lo peor.

La presentadora le animo a Emmet…..

Horas después.

Estaban todos que echaban chispas con Emmet. Rose le pego una patada en todas sus partes, Alice le tiro de las orejas hasta dejárselas rojas, Edward y Jasper, le escondieron sus baquetas y le tirararon su comida favorita a la basura, por no decir lo que hizo Bella.

Le hizo una llave maestra estilo KUNG FU, tirándolo al suelo y aplacándolo contra sus piernas. Le retorció un dedo hasta que Emmet empezó a gimotear.

Rose: Eso te pasa por ser subnormal- le bufo

Alice. Te jodes- le recrimino

Jasper: A cada cerdo le llega su san martin

Edward: A lo hecho…pecho-le dio un suave puñetazo

Bella: La próxima vez cierra tu bocota!

FLASH BACK

La presentadora le animo….

_Emmet. Pues veras- sonrio divertidamente- mi novia, osea la rubia, Rose, le encanta ponerse ropa interior roja en cada concierto ( superstición dice ella ), Alice le encanta jugar a la ruleta con Jasper, en cambio Edward y Bella, les encanta desahogarse en el baño y a mi pues- todo orgulloso- me encanta engullirme de galletas oreo._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Sus compañeros no daban crédito a lo que había sucedido. Les habían dejado en ridículo. Sabian que Emmet podía llegar hacer una cosa asi…¿pero tanto?...

Era navidad, y ese dia tenían un concierto en Port Angels. Por la mañana en casa de los Cullen, estaban todos reunidos en el salón, ante el gran árbol de navidad, con sus regalos.

Carlisle: Este momento es único- abrazo a su esposa- aun pasando los años y seguimos aquí todos, felices.

Esme: Claro que si cielo- le acaricio su mano- es lo mas bonito

Los demás, estaban hablando los unos a los otros, sobre sus regalos. Habia de cada tipo…desde un coche teledirigido hasta lencería de encaje. Todos estaban mas que contentos por lo que habían recibido y se abrazaron todos juntos, consiguiendo que sus padres se emocionaran.

Ya por la noche.

En el camerino del gran teatro de Port Angels, donde iban a dar el concierto, se encontraban todos ya preparados.

Esa noche se habían vestido de manera especial. Bueno esa noche era especial. Las entradas eran gratis y lo que se recaudara con las bebidas y el merchandising iba a ser para una obra benéfica.

Los chicos se habían vestido de papa Noel ( santa Claus) inclusive sus barbas y las chicas igual, pero sus trajes eran as cortos. Con botas rojas hasta los muslos y unos gorritos en sus cabezas.

Bella: Parecemos putas- murmuro cuando se vio otra vez en el espejo- dios! Menos mal que lo hacemos por una buena causa.

Edward: Baby- le susurró al oído- no sabes lo que estas consiguiendo hacer a mi pepito grillo- se apretó aun mas a pecho contra su espalda-¿lo notas?

Ella gimio cuando noto como una mano de su novio ascendia por sus muslos.

Edward: Eres realmente excitante , coneja!- le mordió la oreja- cuando acabemos el concierto, te juro que te llevare a donde no nos vea nadie y te hare mia una y otra vez. Quedas avisada.

Deslizo su lengua por su cuello hasta posarse en su clavicula donde lamio y mordió con dulzura. Ella se encendio de tal manera, que no evito notar que se mojara su tanga.

Bella: ¡Maldición!

Edward se rio y se aparto para volver a sus hermanos. Bella abrió los ojos y lo que vio en el espejo la deslumbro. Su cara estaba roja de la excitación. Se tocó su mejilla y sintió como ardia por culpa de Edward.

Bella: Te vas a enterar- se dijo para si misma.

Dos horas mas tarde. En el escenario

Estaban todos abrazados, en fila. Habian acabado su concierto…pero aun faltaba algo mas.

Jasper tomo el micrófono.

Jasper: Estamos muy muy contentos de que hayais venido. Es un gustazo saber como la gente responde…de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS.

El publico empezó a aplaudir y a silbar.

Jasper: Pero aun nos falta la ultima canción.

Se empezó a oir murmullos y de repente una suave melodía, que venia de los altavoces retumbó en la sala. Era un sonido, familiar…..

Todos con micrófono en mano empezaron a cantar.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year. _

Mientras cantaban, subian y bajaban sus piernas de un lado a otro.

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer

_We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_

Todos: And a Happy New Yearrrrrrrrrr!

La gente empezo a silbar clamorosamente y a aplaudir con energies. Habia sido un espectáculo digno de ver y de sentir.

Emmet abrazo a Rosali y la miro fijamente:

Emmet: Te amo mi osa- le acaricio su nariz

Rose: Y yo también, mi osezno

Se inclinaron y se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y de pasión.

A su lado, Jasper tenia abrazado a Alice que le miraba tiernamente.

Jasper: Tu eres la luz que me guía Alice- le susurro

Alice: Lo se-asintio satisfecha- y tu la mia mi Jass

Este se inclino lentamente y poso sus labios con los de ella. Parecia que seria un simple beso, pero poco a poco sus bocas encajaron y se estaban morreando como dos posesos.

Al otro lado, Edward mantenía agarrada a la cintura a Bella.

Edward: No sabes la dicha que tengo por tenerte junto a mi- le susurro al oído- no sabes como te amo, como te deseo, como…-unos dedos le callaron.

Esos ojos color chocolate le reclabamaban. Tenian un brillo especial.

Bella: Vamonos aguanto mas! Quiero me hagas el amor, como tu solo sabes hacerlo- se relamió los labios de manera sensual.

El enarcó una ceja

Bella(sonriente se acerco peligrosamente a su boca ) Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón, Cullen.

Se acercó mas y ambos se confundieron en un ósculo lleno de ardor, de pasión de amor, de cariño y de sexualidad.

Entonces, lentamente, el telón se fue bajando hasta que la imagen de aquellas parejas desapareció.

The Cullen's Show…..terminó.

**FIN.**


End file.
